


Odd Love

by nihil_goddess



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihil_goddess/pseuds/nihil_goddess





	Odd Love

“Isn’t it truly sad to know how alone we really are in this world?” Uruha whispered, his breath warm and visible in the wintry night. Aoi grimaced slightly and shook his head; he dropped his cigarette on the ground and smashed the little stump with his foot.

“Why would you say that?” he asked, “Or are you just quoting that batman movie we just saw a couple nights ago?” Uruha smiled slightly and rested his head on Aoi’s shoulder.

“I mean it, we’re alone in this world.” He inhaled more of the poisonous smoke and then exhaled, “but we do have each other.”

Aoi wrapped his arms deftly around Uruha’s body and pulled him close, “I was wondering that exact same thing, why would you be alone if you have me?”

Uruha had always had that oddity about him; he loved to tangle ideas in his mind and to think of things in a negative manner as opposed to seeing the bright side of life. It was just one of the things Aoi grew accustomed to.

Contrary to what others thought, he didn’t enable him rather he tried to help him. He befriended him just for that, he wanted to understand Uruha and help him see life with a different pair of eyes. Aoi was the opposite of Uruha in all aspects, he loved trying new things and stepping out of his comfort zone, whereas Uruha shielded himself from the world and despised the thought of change.

His own home was a good example of how he was; everything in there remained the same over time. Aoi tried as hard as he could to get him to change things around but overnight everything would go back to how Uruha wanted it. Uruha thought of himself as ordinary and considered Aoi extraordinary, he fed off of what Aoi had to offer.

Uruha knew he’d never be Aoi nor did he believe he’d ever reach his level or adapt to his way of living. Uruha always admired Aoi’s adventurous side, his expertise with certain things; he just loved how Aoi was so…perfect in his eyes.

With Aoi’s help Uruha never lost hope in himself, he knew that someday he’d be able to come around and be his own version of how he envisioned Aoi. Aoi agreed with him in that aspect, he stayed with him and gave him love and understanding, something Uruha needed. They were mere friends, nothing more, and Uruha couldn’t ask for anything more. He began realizing how he always needed Aoi there for him, to guide him, to listen to him, to give him something he may not know he needs…yet.

However, their friendship began escalating to something more, something both of them were strangers to. Uruha began feeling that heavy feeling in his chest and always got butterflies when he hugged Aoi. Aoi began to notice a change in his behavior too; he realized that he was seeing Uruha with different eyes. He suddenly wanted to run his hands up Uruha’s bare thighs and do unimaginable things to him; he wanted to feel that milky soft skin against his, he needed to feel Uruha’s lips against his. He just needed him, he craved him.

Aoi had discretely asked Uruha on a date once, he asked him in a way that made it seem like they were just going out for coffee and nothing more. Uruha, of course agreed and secretly made himself believe that he was out on a date with Aoi as well, of course unbeknownst to each other, they were.

Aoi couldn’t stop gazing into Uruha’s eyes and seeing something different about him, he noticed how beautiful they truly were and how they sparkled with little specks of gold. He was tempted throughout the evening to reach out and hold his hand, to press his lips against his skin and feel the shivers traveling up his fragile body.

Uruha on the other hand was submerged in their conversation; listening intently to the things Aoi was telling him, to show him that he too could understand things that only an open mind could interpret. Uruha was beginning to get lost in those onyx eyes and didn’t even notice how Aoi began saying nothing of interest and how inattentive he was to his surroundings. Uruha was failing to see how Aoi was only looking at him, and he failed miserably to see that each second that passed by Aoi was falling more and more in love with him.

The evening ended just like every other time they had gone out together, Aoi dropped Uruha off at his apartment and then stayed a little longer just to drink yet another cup of coffee and chat a little longer with him simply as friends, though at this point their friendship was covered by a veil that could only be described as hesitation and obliviousness.

Uruha had gone back in his room and changed into his night clothes, clothes that consisted solely of a skimpy pair of shorts and a tight fitting v-neck. Aoi was sitting on the couch, his head thrown back as he enjoyed the smooth jazz music permeating from Uruha’s stereo. Uruha walked slowly to the kitchen, he smiled as he saw the coffee pot full, he had grown to love the way Aoi brewed his coffee. He poured himself a generous amount and went back to join his friend on the couch.

Aoi suddenly sat up and scooted a little so Uruha could have more space, but Uruha opted for a spot closer to Aoi. Of course Aoi wasn’t complaining, but he feared that his mind would begin conjuring filthy thoughts and he’d begin undressing Uruha with his eyes.

Uruha rested his head on Aoi’s shoulder and took a deep breath; Aoi couldn’t help but rest his hand on Uruha’s shoulder, his arm slightly pulling him closer. Uruha closed his eyes momentarily and felt his stomach churn a tad; he had wanted to do something like this for quite some time. To feel Aoi’s hands on him, to feel his body suddenly valued and so close to the only person who had ever truly mattered to him.

They sat in silence for awhile, the only noise around them being the sound of the faint jazz music and the clamor of the passing cars. Aoi absorbed the moment as much as he could, he kept holding on to Uruha, their body language speaking for them, at a moment like this one they really didn’t need words to communicate.

Uruha was beginning to fall asleep; the warmth emanating from Aoi’s body was sending him into a state of happiness and fulfillment. For once in his life he felt like he belonged somewhere and that place was in Aoi’s arms, he knew that he didn’t want to ever leave his side.

Aoi rested his eyes, his body slowly molding against Uruha’s and his hand holding Uruha’s own hand lovingly, almost fearful of letting go. He knew this felt right, he knew that despite Uruha being peculiar in his own way, he was the most beautiful human he had ever met. The feeling he got when his body touched any part of him was exhilarating, he felt butterflies whenever he saw Uruha smile. It was hard for Aoi to comprehend, but he was in love with Uruha, he fell in love with the outcast, with the alluring pessimist he met so many years ago.

“Yes, but others might suffer from being terribly alone.” Uruha replied, his hands grasping Aoi’s tenderly, “Thankfully, I’m standing here with the only person that’s been crazy enough to stick around and get caught up in my web of delirium.” Aoi laughed and pressed his lips against Uruha’s chilled mouth, their mouths instantly parting and deepening the kiss.

“I can agree with that,” he breathed against his lips, “to me you’re like a puzzle, but I don’t think I’m done trying to figure you out.”

“And I don’t think you’ll ever be.”


End file.
